Chasing after you
by MadP
Summary: You know how they say. Each day is a new battle. But for Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, each day is also an opportunity to tease each other. And sometimes, it's also an occasion to love. Just a little. MxM, Slash, if you don't like don't read. Mick x Snart, a chapter corresponds to a day. Picture by naizee.wow [tumblr] [HIATUS]


Hello everyone !

Here I come with a fanfiction dedicated to Coldwave, which stands for Captain cold x Heatwave !

Which means this is a male x male relationship. No need to tell that this isn't recommended for homophobes. So go your way. For the others who might be interested, this doesn't really follows the events of the show. It's focused on Leonard and Mick tumultuous relationship.

Of course, DC's Legends of tomorrow aren't my property and this fanfiction is rated M for more security.

Now I'll just wish you a nice reading.

P.

 **Chapter 1 : Thursday, I command and you obey.**

_ What do you want, Mick ?

Snart fixes him with his eyes which would seem cold and inexpressive for others, as he's reading, sitting on a stool near the counter. But he knows what they truly hide goes far beyond all of that.

_ Hungry.

_ What a surprise; he retorts. Always thinking with your stomach. Do you actually use your brain sometimes ? Though I doubt you ever had one, otherwise you'd know this isn't good for your health.

He replies as he's eating a copious sandwich.

_ Done with your speech Doc' ?

_ I'll even add if you spent just as much time instructing yourself as you spend eating, even Einstein would be ridiculous.

_ What do you prefer ? Me eating or me puting fire to everything out there?

_ You got a point, Homer.

He growls and Leonard briefly laughs.

_ Am I dreaming or are you pretty happy today, he asks suspiciously.

He has the feeling something's wrong, which he absolutely doesn't appreciate.

_ I'd sincerely love to tell you you're hallucinating, but that would add one lie to my list, and honestly I don't want to you my energy for that right now.

_ Can I at least know what's going on ?

Snart gets up, comes around the counter to face him, a mysterious smile on his face.

_ Why do I feel like something's definitely wrong with you, Snart ?

_ Maybe because that's the case, Captain cold suggests, raising his eyebrows as if it was obvious.

_ What about you cut the crap, Elsa ? I hate lies.

Yes, he fell in love with that nickname since Sara accidentally mentionned the famous ice queen when he was around.

_ Can you tell me which day today is ?

_ Thursday.

_ And what is so special about Thursday, Mick ?

He suddenly understands and a playful smile crosses his face.

_ It's your day.

_ 're not so thick, in the end.

_ Don't get too excited princess, my turn will come sooner than you expect.

_ I'm sorry for disappointing you Mick, but I'm not willing to let you win the battle.

_ As long as I win the war; he whispered while fixing his lips.

But Snart didn't see it this way so he leaves as quickly as he came, without leting him any opportunity to do what he desires.

_ My day, my rules; he states with a wink.

Mick Rory was sure about one thing : he would be surprised.

_ Did anyone see Snart, Sara shouts coming full speed in the main room of the Waverider.

She looks more than upset.

_ Beauty is sleeping in the woods, Heatwave informs her, just as upset as she is.

It was Thursday and Snart got himself locked in his room, without even jumping on the occasion to do whatever he wanted. This wasn't fun at all. He was loosing his patience.

_ I need to talk to him.

_ I'll have to stop you, sweetheart; there's no way for you to wake him up.

_ What, you're afraid of him now ?

_ You may be suicidal but I don't want to pay the whole damn week because of your crap. Besides, what do you want from my partner ?

_ He stole something that belongs to me.

_ What is it ? Your panties ?

_ Not your business Mick. Don't you dare trying to know more about it.

_ We all have our little secrets, assassin. But if I ever happen to pay for your stuff, you better watch your back. You could end up as roast as a chicken.

_ Try me, she challenges him.

Then she leaves without a word. Obviously, they were all after him today. He truly wanted to spy them and discover what Snart had stolen. And also to get him out of his lair. He was bored to death.

8 p.m.

 _8 freaking p.m. ! And that jackass is still locked in his room,_ Rory thinks. He can't take it any longer. So he knocks on the door and wait for it to open.

But gets no answer.

_ Hello ? Anybody in there ?

_ No.

Snart being sarcastic, as usual.

_ Open that damn door.

_ Once again, no.

_ You know I can break it right ?

_ Not my problem, incredible Hulk.

_Snart, you better get your ass up and open that freakin' door.

_ Are you impatient Mick ? You know it's my day right ? Which means I can ask whatever I want, and what I want know is you leaving me alone.

_ Are you kidding me ?

_ Hmmm…. No.

_ Open that door.

_ Don't want to.

Mick closes his eyes, tries to hold back the frustration. Takes a deep breath in.

And kicks the door. Which breaks with the impact.

Snart looks at him in disbelief.

_ How the hell did you do that ?! It's made of steel !

_ I told you not to fuck up with me, Heatwave scolds. What's wrong with you ?

And that's when he finally notices what Snart had been doing all this time. There are candles everywhere, their light illuminates the room and their scent creates a nice atmosphere. Leonard is in his underwear, sitting on his bed, tons of different products are scattered next to him.

_ The hell is that ?!

_ Surprise, he replies with weariness; disappointed because Rory couldn't wait enough.

_ Is that for me ?

_ No it's for the neighbours, dumbass.

_ Oh..

Mick doesn't no what to say. He feels pretty stupid now. Because he ruined what his partner in crime had planned for him all day long.

_ Don't stand here like an idiot. Fix that door !

He doesn't protest and does as asked. Within an hour, the door is fixed. And Rory is proud of his work.

_ Now that I have your attention, Snart starts, could you sit there and just wait ?

_ I'll be a good boy mummy, he answers in a childish tone.

_ Great.

After another our, Leonard finally faces Mick, ready to give him the attention he'd been waiting for.

_ Lay back, he orders. Face the bed.

_ What ? But-

_ Just do it, for god's sake, Captain cold growls.

Mick does so, and stays still, his muscles clenched in expectation.

He feels two cold and rough hands starting to massage his tensed shoulders. And as they keep going, he melts.

 _Damn that feels good._

_ Just relax, Snart advises him, in a low and sweet tone.

_ Hmm.

That's all he manages to reply. His partner's hands are doing some kind of magic, as gets more and more comfortable, almost to the point where he falls asleep.

_ Hey, stay with me, Len asks while chuckling, proud of the effect he creates.

_ I'm trying to. But this is too good.

_ Really ?

_ Hm.

_ Fine.

And at that very moment, his brain stops functioning. Because Snart just passed his lips on the skin of his neck and started nibbling it. Which sends shivers down his spine. Feels like he's been hit by thunder.

Now his entire body is on fire. And Snart doesn't seem to care, since he's so busy trying to turn him on without allowing him to do any move. He holds his wrists with a lot of delicacy but strongly enough to hold him still.

 _Freakin' jackass._

And now, his tongue joins in. That's just too much for him to handle.

He, somehow, finds a way to escape Snart's embrace and traps him under his own heavy and muscular body.

_ You shouldn't play with fire kid. Might get burnt.

He had no doubt Len could read his eagerness in his eyes. Now, he was _starving_. And what a better way to get himself satisfied than having a delicious Leonard Snart. All for him.

_ Tell me something I don't know.

And that was the breaking point.

He takes off his clothes just as quickly as he takes Len's off. Then, he kisses him, making sure to bite his lower lip in the process. He doesn't even care if someone catches them in the act. He'd tell 'em to fuck off, anyway. This is none of their business and he's not the kind to owe anything to anyone.

Well, that doesn't apply to Leonard. But that's another story.

The last thing he needs is him overthinking whereas he could just enjoy the night with the most wonderful man he'd ever known.

How could he say no to that ?

_ What d'you want me to do, he asks in a rush, between two passionate kisses.

_ Less talking, more feeling.

_ Since when do you copy me ?

_ Mick, just shut up.

That's the first time Leonard actually looses his temper that fast. Usually, Mick is the first one to give in, in such situations.

_ As you wish, ma'am.

He gives him a deathly stare and he can't help but to laugh loudly.

_ Shh !

_ What ? You afraid to get caught, naughty boy ?

_ I'm afraid of them teasing us for the rest of our lives.

_ That wouldn't be such a big deal. We've known worse.

_ Are you gonna actually take care of me or will you just keep talking ? Even an old man would do better.

Since he was so loud, yelling at him and being sarcastic all the damn time, he bit his neck then did the same with his nipples.

Snart went silent, to Mick's delight. Now, things were getting interesting.

Rory licks every available patch of skin, leaving some hickeys in the process. Snart moans, rests his hands on his head, even pats it from time to time. He then knows the attention he gives him is highly appreciated.

He even has fun biting very gently his inner thighs, which provokes a few more groans.

_ Seems like somebody is enjoying himself, he playfully says, right against his kin, making him shiver.

_ Cut the crap, Mick, Snart implores, trying to sound firmer, without any success.

_ Say it.

_ You're not in the right to give me orders dumbass. It's my day, just so you know.

Leonard is breathless as Heatwave keeps teasing his body in the most sensitive parts.

 _Always faithful to himself,_ Captain cold tells himself.

_ Just say it. Not that hard.

_ No.

_ Don't be so rude, kid.

As he speaks, he rubs his lower body against his, trying to punish him. But all it does is just turning Len on more than he already was.

_ Do it again.

Mick obeys. After all, Snart can ask for anything he wants. That was the deal.

_ Say it, Rory implores, which he'd never do before.

But you know; extreme situations call extreme means of persuasion.

_ Why's that so important to you ? It's all just words, he complains.

He rubs himself against him once more.

_ Allright, you won. I love you, Mick.

_ At least put some passion in it, Pinocchio.

_ What are you mean ? I'm not lying.

_ Prove it.

_ Blow me, Leonard retorts.

He didn't expect Rory to take it first degree.

The next thing he knows, he's holding tight to the sheets as he's drowning into pleasure, assaulted by heat waves. Pun intended. His heart is pumping into his chest to the point it could burst out of it, his head is spinning, and Mick is taking a great pleasure in torturing him as many times as possible.

Captain cold decides to give up.

_ I love you, he moans. Damn, I love you. Satisfied ?

_ Better.

Rory brings him closer and kisses him as he prepares them to the next step. His crotch hurts and he really can't stand it anymore. He needs it just as much as Len wants it. And when finally he manages to get inside him, he feels relieved. It's like now he's complete.

He thrusts into him like they were gonna disappear at any moment. He puts so much passion and dedication in it Snart's sense of sarcasm stays trapped in his throat. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is Rory's name.

Then he hits his prostate and Len arches his back, looking for deeper sensations. Then orgasm hits them both and it feels like heaven.

Snart can't even calm his breath. He's shaking and feeling dizzy. And complete. And the happiest man on earth.

But then Mick falls asleep and his mood just drops.

 _That fuc*** b*****d ! Piece of shit ! You're gonna pay for that Mick !_ he insulted him. He was too tired to wake him up and kick his ass.

He'd do that later.

They had plenty of time.

First chapter done ! I hope you enjoyed it.

Their relation will be very animated, without a doubt.

Especially since they both are so stubborn ~

See you next time !


End file.
